Une histoire de point de vue
by vianaha
Summary: Il s'agit d'un petit exercice de style : je me suis amusé à raconter la rupture provoquée par Ethan du point de vue des trois protagonistes. Première fic, premier essaie : si ça vous intéresse dy faire un tour.
1. La beauté d'un homme

_**Une histoire de point de vue**_

**Chapitre 1**

_« La beauté d'un homme »_

Justin et moi nous connaissions depuis quelques semaines environs. Nous nous étions rencontrés lors d'un récital auquel je participais pour l'école.

Je l'ai repéré tout de suite dans le public, avec ce visage d'ange et cette expression concentrée tandis qu'il me dévisageait, avec ce regard qui n'en finissait pas de me troubler. Lorsque le concert s'est terminé, il est venu me parler et j'ai pu constater qu'il était encore plus beau de près. Nous avons échangé quelques compliments, quelques banalités et je lui ai offert mon dernier CD, car c'était son anniversaire.

Après le récital, nous nous sommes de nouveau croisés à plusieurs reprises : à l'école, dans la rue... Chaque fois, il me paraissait plus beau et plus désirable que la dernière. Dès notre deuxième rencontre, il m'avait avoué, à mi-mot, qu'il était déjà avec quelqu'un : un homme plus âgé qui ne lui manifestait pas la tendresse dont il avait besoin. Cette nouvelle aurait dû me briser, mais j'y percevais tant d'amertume et de frustration, que je compris que j'aurais ma chance si je lui apportais ce que l'autre lui refusait. Dès notre première nuit d'amour, je me montrais tendre et passionné, au point qu'il revint me voir pratiquement chaque soir.

Avais-je des remords vis-à-vis de l'autre ? Aucun. Pour moi, il n'était qu'un fantôme dont l'existence ne me touchait que lorsque son ombre rappelait Justin loin de moins, avant la fin de la nuit. Il nous arrivait de parler de lui. Je savais son nom, Brian, qu'il avait trente ans, que c'était un coureur invétéré, un oiseau de nuit. Je ne comprenais pas l'attachement de Justin à son égard, je ne comprenais pas sa peur de le quitter. Je voyais sa tristesse et sa frustration mais pas le sentiment bien plus profond qui se cachait derrière.

Un après-midi, alors que je jouais dans la rue, un passant déposa cent dollars dans l'étui de mon violon. Je poursuivais l'homme, pensant qu'il y avait une erreur. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour me faire face, j'eus devant moi la reproduction exacte du _David_ de Michel-Ange. L'homme me proposa un café, je ne sus refuser. Il était de ces créatures à qui nul ne peut résister, avec un magnétisme quasi-animal qui le rendait capable de vous faire faire n'importe quoi.

Devant le café, il m'apprit qu'il travaillait dans la pub et me proposait un petit rôle dans un spot. Je ne savais trop quoi penser de l'attention qu'il me portait. D'autant que, si son offre paraissait amicale, je sentais qu'il faisait peser sur moi quelque chose de plus hostile à travers son sourire ironique et ce regard perçant qui semblait m'étudier en détail. Le fait qu'il sache autant de choses sur moi m'intrigua. J'eus le début de la réponse lorsqu'il me tendit sa carte sur laquelle son nom était inscrit : Brian Kinney.

Comme pour confirmer mes craintes, ce fut le moment que choisit Justin pour entrer dans le snack. Comme je lui tournais le dos, il marcha droit vers Brian en l'appelant par son nom. Mais une fois à notre hauteur, il fut bien obligé de me reconnaître.

L'expression de son visage en disait long sur sa surprise et sa gêne ; la mienne aussi, sans doute. Quant à l'autre, il semblait savourer de la scène avec un cynisme féroce. Sur une excuse vaseuse, je m'empressais de partir, les laissant seuls tout les deux. Mais je ne pus échapper à la réplique acerbe qui raisonna à mes oreilles :

_ Si tu le veux, le rôle est à toi.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le brouillard. Je ne pouvais que les imaginer tous les deux : Justin, tendre, doux et passionné, dans les bras de cet animal au regard d'aimant, au magnétisme aussi violant qu'irrésistible. Le pourquoi du comportement de Justin m'apparaissait enfin clairement. En effet, si une telle créature était parvenue à le prendre dans ses filets, comment aurait-il eu seulement le désir de s'en libérer ? Jamais la beauté d'un homme ne m'avait parue plus dangereuse qu'en cet instant.

Et l'arrivée de Justin, le soir tombé, n'arrangea rien. Je me sentais faible et humilié. Je lui dis que je comprenais pourquoi il restait avec lui : bon Dieu, qui voudrait quitter un homme aussi beau, et sa beauté ne devait avoir d'égale que ses prouesses au lit. Justin ne chercha pas à nier, et ses tentatives maladroites pour me calmer n'eurent aucun effet. Je le poussai dehors, sourd à ses supplications.

Mais au matin, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parvenais pas à le chasser de mon esprit. La journée passait, je ne pensais qu'à lui. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains et me rendis dans cette boîte, le Babylon, dont Justin m'avait parlé, où devait se dérouler une fête en son honneur. A peine entré, je le trouvais au milieu des invités, toujours aussi beau, et je marchais droit vers lui et le suppliais de partir avec moi. Il m'écouta sans broncher, puis il m'embrassa. Au moment où nous nous écartions, il se retourna pour voir l'autre qui venait d'apparaître.

Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de partir avec moi.


	2. Un chat qu'on écorche

**Chapitre 2**

_« Un chat qu'on écorche »_

Depuis le soir où j'avais senti l'odeur de ce type sur Justin, son identité m'obsédait. Je n'arrivais plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes. Qui il était ? A quoi il ressemblait ? Que lui faisait-il ? Que lui disait-il ? Bien que je n'eus plus cherché son odeur sur Justin, j'avais l'impression de la sentir partout autour de moi. Pourtant j'étais certain que jamais mon Ange n'oserait l'amener chez nous. Mais depuis que j'avais pris conscience de l'existence de ce type, j'avais le sentiment que sa présence cherchait à m'envahir. Le seul moyen de m'en débarrasser était de découvrir qui il était.

Ce fut facile à vrai dire ; en fouillant dans ma mémoire, j'avais remarqué que le comportement de Justin avait changé peu de temps après son retour du récital aux Beaux-arts, auquel il avait accompagné Lindsay _ c'est bien la dernière fois que je la laisse l'emmener quelque part _ dont il avait ramené ce CD de musique classique qu'il passait en boucle à m'en filer la migraine. A partir de là, il me suffit de jeter un œil à la pochette du disque pour voir la photo et le nom du musicien écrit en gros sur la jaquette : Ethan Gold _ un brun bouclé.

Mais ça ne m'était pas suffisant : il me fallait le voir _lui_ en chaire et en os. Je me rappelais l'endroit où Mickaël m'avait dit qu'il les avait vus s'embrasser, et décidais d'aller faire un tour dehors. Je dus marcher un bon moment avant d'entendre ce crin-crin insupportable qui me donnait l'impression d'entendre un chat qu'on écorche. Je le vis sur le bord du trottoir, en train de jouer, les yeux fermés, cette musique infernale. J'avais presque l'impression de sentir son odeur remonter à mes narines, et j'étais prêt à vomir.

Je décidais de l'appâter le plus simplement du monde, en jetant un billet de cent dollars dans son étui. Sans surprise, il mordit à l'hameçon. Je l'invitais alors au snack afin de l'étudier de plus près. Je cherchais alors en vain ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si extraordinaire pour que Justin lui accorde autant d'importance. Mais je ne voyais rien que de très banal. Il m'écoutait lui raconter des conneries avec un air niais à pisser de rire. Il faut dire que je sais comment charmer un auditoire, moi aussi.

Et tandis que je parlais, que je le regardais, je me demandai si mon Ange le regarderait toujours de la même façon si je le baisais. Mais je chassais vite cette idée car j'étais plus tenté de le tuer ; l'un ou l'autre, je pense que ça aurait apporté plus de problèmes que de solutions.

Voulant mettre fin à cette mascarade, je lui présentais ma carte, et fus ravi de voir son visage se décomposé à la lecture de mon nom. Si Justin n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, je crois bien que je l'aurais bouffé _ et ça n'aurait rien eu d'un jeu érotique. Heureusement pour lui, après un moment de flottement, il prit la première excuse pour s'en aller.

Justin et moi, nous rentrâmes au loft sans échanger un mot. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, mon Ange se sentit obligé de me donner des explications. Des excuses qui ne m'intéressaient pas, que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était oublier toute cette histoire. En fait, j'aurais voulu ne jamais rien savoir. Mais Justin en rajoutait une couche, me parlant de sentiments, me jetant à la gueule toutes les paroles mielleuses que lui avait sorties l'autre. Je finis par craquer, et lui demandai pourquoi il était encore là s'il n'était pas satisfait :

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je reste, Brian ?

Je ne comprenais pas le sens de cette question. Si j'avais voulu qu'il parte je l'aurais mis dehors _ je ne passe jamais par quatre chemins et il le sait. Il se tenait si près de moi que je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa peau et son odeur. Mais j'avais beau me concentrer dessus, c'était toujours celle de l'autre qui m'envahissait l'esprit.

_ Je ne peux pas choisir à ta place, lui répliquai-je. Il s'écarta de moi et sortit en claquant la porte. L'angoisse qui m'étreignit le cœur, au moment où je me retrouvais seul, me fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Je me laissai aller jusqu'à ce qu'il ne m'en reste plus une seule.

Justin revint finalement tard dans la nuit. J'étais déjà couché. Il me rejoignit sans dire un mot. Je lui fis une place et le pris dans mes bras. J'eus un mal fou à m'endormir ; le serrant toujours plus fort sur mon cœur, respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Comme si, instinctivement, je craignais qu'il ne s'évapore.

Le lendemain soir, nous étions tous au Babylon, pour fêter la sortie de _Rage_. Justin et était à cran : lui et Mickaël ne s'adressait plus la parole. Après avoir tenté de les raisonner, j'allais vaquer à mes occupations habituelles dans la backroom. Mais lorsque je remontais, _il_ était là, embrassant mon Ange sous mes yeux.

Je suis resté pétrifié, les regardant partir, sans plus savoir où j'étais.


	3. Je répondrais simplement qe c'est arrivé

**Chapitre 3**

« Je répondrais simplement que c'est arrivé »

Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai rien déclenché, j'ai été emporté par le courant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Si quelqu'un me demandait comment c'est arrivé, je répondrais simplement que c'est arrivé.

Entre Brian et moi, les choses n'allaient plus depuis un bon moment. J'avais accepté son mode de vie, ses virées nocturnes, ses coups d'un soir. Peu importait le nombre de mecs qui défilaient dans son lit, temps que j'étais le seul à y rester. Du moins c'était ce que je croyais. C'est Ethan qui m'a fait prendre conscience de ce vide, que, depuis tout ce temps, j'étais en manque sans savoir de quoi.

Peu à peu, Brian et moi, nous nous étions enfermés dans une routine, qui, au lieu de nous rapprocher, nous tenait à distance. Avec Ethan, je me sentais enfin aimé, et surtout écouté. Mais, malgré tous ces tendres moments que nous passions ensemble, et nos séparations, toujours plus difficiles, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser vis-à-vis de Brian.

J'avais l'impression d'être coupé en deux : une partie de moi aspirait à tout reprendre à zéro, au côté d'Ethan, à vivre enfin une vraie relation ; l'autre restait, envers et contre tout, cramponnée à Brian, continuait de l'aimer, de le défendre et ne vouloir que lui ; malgré son cynisme parfois glaçant et son refus d'engagement. J'espérais toujours qu'il changerait d'avis, qu'il le ferait pour moi, pour nous. Mais plus le temps passait, plus cet espoir s'assombrissait.

Cette situation aurait pu durer indéfiniment, si Brian n'avait pas finit par tout découvrir, et par me le jeter à la figure.

Ca s'est passé au snack, où j'ai l'habitude de travailler. En entrant, j'ai vu Brian, assis en train de parler à un homme qui me tournait le dos. Mais comme je m'approchais pour le saluer, l'autre se tourna vers moi et je reconnus Ethan.

Nous étions tout deux sous le choc, Brian lui paraissait rire de la situation. Mal à l'aise _ comme je le comprends _ Ethan se sauva, me laissant seul face à mes responsabilités. Revenu au loft, je tentais de me justifier auprès de Brian, de lui faire comprendre mes raisons, de le faire réagir, peut-être. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe ; comment lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en était rien, que tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu de lui, un autre me l'avait donné. Mais il ne me prit pas au sérieux : quand il s'agit d'Amour, Brian ne prend jamais rien au sérieux.

Frustré, j'ai préféré partir. Je suis allé retrouver Ethan à son appartement, mais il était furieux : contre Brian, mais aussi contre moi _ je le sentais bien. J'avais toujours essayé d'être honnête avec lui, mais moi-même je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Lui non plus ne voulait pas entendre d'explication, et je dû partir de nouveau.

Après avoir marché un temps, je revins au loft où Brian était déjà couché, mais il ne dormait pas. Je me glissais dans le lit, entre ses bras, sans dire un mot. Il s'endormit le premier. Moi, je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je sentais le souffle régulier de sa respiration sur ma nuque, sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'affaissait contre mon dos. Et toute la nuit, je me demandai si j'arriverais à vivre sans lui ou si nous avions encore une chance.

Le lendemain soir, l'ambiance au Babylon était électrique : j'avais appris le matin même que c'était Mickaël qui nous avait balancé, Ethan et moi, auprès de Brian. J'étais déjà passablement énervé, autant dire qu'il m'en fallait peu pour sortir de mes gonds. Ainsi, ce soir-là, Mickaël et moi refusions de nous adresser la parole : lui, parce que j'avais osé tromper son meilleur ami, moi, parce qu'il s'était mêlé de mes affaires. Mais nous étions bien les seuls à accorder de l'importance à cette histoire : Brian avait déjà tourné la page, agissant comme si la scène au snack et celle dans l'appartement, qui s'étaient pourtant déroulées la veille, n'avaient jamais eu lieu. J'avais l'impression de repartir des semaines en arrière et jamais la tendresse d'Ethan ne m'avait autant manqué. J'aurais préféré, de la part de Brian, des piques ou des insultes plutôt que cette indifférence désinvolte.

Alors que ces pensées occupaient mon esprit, je vis Ethan au milieu de la foule du Babylon. Je me sentis si euphorique que je me précipitai vers lui pour l'embrasser. Lorsque je me retournais, Brian se tenait à l'autre bout de la salle.

Je suivis Ethan dehors.


End file.
